


Summer Romance (Past, Present, Future)

by YappiChick



Category: Toy Story 3
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Movie, Pre-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  <em>Forget Valentine’s Day</em>, Woody thought distastefully, <em>the middle of June seems to be Cupid’s favorite time of the year.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Romance (Past, Present, Future)

_Forget Valentine’s Day_ , Woody thought distastefully, _the middle of June seems to be Cupid’s favorite time of the year_.

He looked at the couples sitting on the window sill, admiring the night view.  Mrs. Potato Head was leaning on Mr. Potato Head’s arm; Buzz was pointing and explaining _las constelaciones_ to an enamored Jessie; Trixie was peeking from behind the suddenly brave Rex who seemed unfazed by the dark (But Woody knew the truth: the dinosaur still slept with a nightlight.).

“Personally, I think it’s the fireflies.”

Woody turned away from the lovebirds and faced Dolly who was giving him a soft smile. 

“What are you talking about?” _Couldn’t he sulk alone?_

“You know,” she said, gesturing to the couples, “them.  I think the magic of the fireflies makes everyone turn into smitten kittens.  And it’s not just limited to toys either.  Even Bonnie noticed her parents making ‘goo goo eyes’ at each other this morning at breakfast.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t wait until these fireflies are gone.”  He flopped on the floor, leaning against the bedpost, careful not to wake the sleeping Bonnie.

Dolly appraised him for a moment.  “You had somebody special once, didn’t you?”

He nodded, not trusting his voice.  Bo.  He still missed her. 

She sat next to him.  “What happened?”

“Garage sale.”  The words caught in his throat.

He closed his eyes at the unwelcome memory.  Andy’s mom had collected Bo Beep without a second thought and sold her to some stranger.  The little girl had paid fifty cents for the one creature in the world he considered priceless.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.  She put her hand on his lanky arm briefly.  “What was her name?”

Briefly, Woody considered not answering.  It was too painful to think about her.  But, if he never talked about her then someday her memory would fade away.  That was more difficult for him to accept.  He swallowed thickly.  “Bo.”

Dolly pulled back slightly.  “Like Little Bo Beep?”

Hope bloomed in Woody’s chest.  Maybe Dolly knew where she was!  It wasn’t that much of a stretch to believe that after so long he could be reunited with Bo, was it?  “Yes! Have you seen her?”

Her mouth contorted into an “O” as she realized her error.  “Not that way you’re thinking, Cowboy.  I remember Bonnie’s mom reading a story about her one time.” 

“Oh.”

“She seemed really nice in the story,” she said awkwardly.

“She was.”

Dolly pulled herself up.  “I know that you still miss her, but don’t you think that she would want you to be happy for your friends?”

 _Bo was always thinking about others_ , Woody silently admitted.  He sighed. “You’re right.”

Dolly offered him a friendly smile.  “Besides, some June night, you might find yourself up there with someone you think is special.”

It could have been Woody’s imagination, but he swore there was a slight blush on her cheeks before she walked away.


End file.
